Jedi's JournalThe life of QuiGon
by Grennstar
Summary: LAST CHAPTER IS UP! I know it was a short series but check out my other stuff too, plz enjoy!
1. Qui Gon

There was once a time when the force did not exist… a time when all that there was remained in eternal darkness. Then as if sent by the gods one man stood among the rest. A hero of hero's. One day he had single handedly destroyed a troop of sith followers but he could not do this alone.

whoosh!

In his craft he flew too a land where he picked a wise creature named Yoda, one of the many creatures of Nigel-Ba swamp that had a lifespan of 5 centuries to be his padawan. Yoda soon became a master and was entrusted in teaching the new, warriors. The Jedi's!

**The Training of Qui Gon **(obi wan's trainer)

THIS IS IN DIARY/JOURNAL FORMAT.

Jedi's log: Today I am being shipped off to Nigel-Ba the planet of wise master Yoda, the grand-Father of Jedi creation. Although I wanted to carry out a different path in life, my home is being terrorized by primal warriors called Terroks who serve the sith lord. (made up creatures) I shall become a great master and soon I shall embark on the never-ending battle of the Jedi's.

Jedi Log: I have meet Yoda, and although laughable in appearance he is quite strong and agile. Today he showed me how the force works by picking me up, it felt as though I was on a space cloud. He always tells me to let the force guide me but I do not understand…

Jedi's Log: I have begun taking small steps in force mastery. Today I picked up some rocks. Yoda tells me when I grow I shall be taught the way of saber mastery. The art of the light saber. Soon I shall return home and defeat the Terroks, and as all Jedi do I shall take my very own padawan and teach him all I know and will learn.

As Qui Gon slept a small plan was being carried out

Fizzzt! Freeezt! static electrical sparks flew every where "Master we have secured the perimeter of the new soon to come Jedi. I shall move in on your orders."

"Good remember the plan sergeant."

"Wha? Who are you ahhhrrffgets gagged

Jedi's Log: I am onboard the enemy ship, after inspecting my journal they let me keep it. The one I'm writing in. I am scared but master taught me never to be afraid. I do not know where they will take me or what they will do to me. If I was stronger I could bend the bars and escape, but for now all I can do is make the bars slightly vibrate in place. I do not know If I will ever escape but If I do I vow to catch the one responsible, even though I have a Good Idea who has done this… SITH MASTER! YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY FOR ENDANGERING MY PLANET AND I! YOU SHALL PAY!

"Sir the boy is with us, what are your orders?"

"Put him in the really evil cool black jail cell thingy."

"Of course sir, over and out!" Zrrt!


	2. The Hard times

Jedi's Log: I have just woken up from my long sleep. We have landed on the planet of Naboo and they have transported me into some sort of containment pod. I shall practice my force mastery every day until I am strong enough to escape. For now I shall have to survive in this pod. The food they bring me is spiked with mind toxins so I must survive on the vegetation and herbs that grow on the cell walls. Soon I shall escape.

Jedi's Log: They have stopped sending me food as they have realized I don't eat it. Today they gave me a roommate, a primal baby animal. It is furry and I suspect it to be a wokkie. (Wasn't sure how to spell the species of chubaka)

Jedi's Log: All the baby does is groan all day. It also does not partake of the gruel they give us. Maybe I can form a partnership with the animal.

(walks over while it eats and pets it, he just keeps petting and it doesn't mind)

"I think I have made an ally, though he does not understand it yet we escape."

Gzzert! Fizzert! "Sir…"

"THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT I JUST SPILLED MY FAVORITE EVIL WINE!"

"Um... (ehem) sir the boy is getting a bit stir-crazy. He and that dumb animal have been banging against the walls all day disturbing the other prisoners. Do I have permission to move him to the underground cell?

"You do general. Go ahead."

"Hey boy come with us, you to you bear thingy!"

(As they lead us to the cell me and my friend (I named fuz for readers to be easier to identify in story) quickly use our plan we have formed in that pod to escape. We anticipated they would move us to a sound-proof facility so we did what we had to. As fuz bit the solders leg I used the only force I had after days of containment to steal the jail key from the guards belt. I ran and unlocked the cells with the other wokkies. They also fought the many guards although not many survived. I mean really claws Vs. Light sabers?

Jedi's Log: Me and fuz have taken refuge in a small cave along with the remaining other wokkies. We plan to hide out here for a year approximately for we know the Sith will be unpleased with our escape and they would not risk a Jedi wandering about the jail grounds.

Jedi's Log: It has been 4 months and I regret to say we might soon run out of water. The closest river is near a prisoner camp number XC45 to be exact. Everyday I would forage for nuts and vegetables.

Jedi's Log: Alas it is time to go on from our hide-out. I am now about 20 years of age and I started at 17… These times have been hard, these three years perilous but If I can help just 1 planet to be rid of the Sith it wil be this one.

Jedi's Log: We are currently nestled in the air vents of the space bay. The wokkies will be distractions while I and fuz will get to the Naboo star fighter model and fly to Yoda to warn him of the plan of the Sith. He plan's to use the queen and force her to hand over the planet's jurisdiction to him. Hopefully in light of this the Jedi council will lend me padawan rights and I shall come back to Naboo with student of my own.

Jedi's Log: I am currently flying to The Jedi council where Yoda is currently holding a training session to prepare for the sith battles. However fuz was captured and put into an underground containment cell. (later he is sold to Han solo and becomes chubaka this will not be in story) I have set the coordinates to track the movement of the Jedi's and soon I shall be before the council. I hope I get there in time...

AGAIN… LEAVE REVIWES!


	3. Quick Info

**This is for everyone who has posted me a review…**

**Thanx everyone for supporting my idea and believing in me. I will make more of the Jedi's journal though it may take a while! PLZ enjoy what a wrote so far… Thank you**

**For anyone who doesn't know what wokkies are they are the hairy looking things like chubaka. Also if you haven't seen star wars 3 you won't know who the sith lord is until then. O and unfortunately there will not be a sequel to the jedi journal because people who saw the first movie would know…**

**I hope this answers some questions! **


	4. The naboo rescue

Jedi's Log: Space… a vast and dark unforgiving environment. I have stolen an enemy naboo war ship and am close to my destination. The only thing in my way is the Junoid asteroid belt.

(brroooop brooop!)

"The alarm has gone off which means there may be some turbulence now, what? No! ahh eeeee!" (girly scream haha)

Jedi's Log: My ship's engine was shot by a descending asteroid in the beta sphere. I am now in the escape pod jetting to Nigel-Ba maybe there is hope.

Jedi's Log: I have landed and I slowly descend to Yoda's Home.

"Who is there?"

"Master it is me!"

"Ah Qui-Gon you managed to escape the forces of sith you have, tell me are you still with us young warrior?"

"Yes sir never from the light did I sway, my destiny was not one of darkness."

"Good I sense you have come in search of a padawan, Meet Obi! He shall be your student."

"H-hello…"

"Shy is he but he is skilled in the way of the light saber, good will he be on your journey."

"Thank you Yoda, Obi lets move."

Jedi's Log: As me and obi talked our case over with the council they have agreed to accompany us to naboo, however just incase this happened they already switched the real princess with a fake. However the only thing that was queer was that palpatine a highly respected member was not there, but he had a nasty case of Scorpio syndrome.

"We have made it master windu. Quickly must set the others free first."

Jedi's Log: Again I rescued all the wokkies from their pods except that fuz was oddly missing. I had no choice but to move on. Obi had shown his skill with a light saber and I was impressed. However I preffer to clear the way with the force while he cut up the left-over droids.

"This way Obi we must get to the main generator, there they have the ship fuel pump."

SWITCHING TO NARRATIVE VEIW!

However Qui-Gon was clueless to what was in store for him. As he and Obi wan were deathly close to disarming the fuel pump, the sith's new warrior darth maul had shown Qui-Gon the basics of using a sword, If you know what I mean. With his master barley able to lift a finger, Obi joined in the battle with sheer luck and a bit of the force he sent darth maul plummeting down the air bay to a 200 foot cement bottom. Even though Qui-Gon has been dead for several years now, I remember him. You remember him and Obi defiantly remembers him….

**I Know it was so short it wasn't worth all the suspense of chapter by chapter writing but I may make more star wars stuff later… If you liked this plz read the featured titles:**

**Link in SCII by grennstar a soul caliber story**

**That magical first day by grennstar a megas xlr story**

**Garfield shorts by grennstar a Garfield story**

**Silver, Lightning, Toguro? Oh My! By grennstar a yu yu hakusho story**

**Gender complex by Co2 (my friend) a inuyasha story **


End file.
